


Selamat Pagi

by seikawaakari



Category: Princess Principal (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seikawaakari/pseuds/seikawaakari
Summary: Juga 'selamat jalan', 'semoga harimu indah', 'selamat makan', 'selamat datang', 'selamat malam', dan 'aku mencintaimu'. Seperti itu.





	Selamat Pagi

ADA mimpi yang datang mengetuk barang bertamu, ada pula mimpi yang pamit barang angkat kaki. Yang menyapanya adalah yang kedua, sebagaimana kedua matanya perlahan terbuka mengekori perginya mimpi melayang ke awang-awang. Atau setidaknya begitu sampai kedua matanya main gila kala menyapa sosok yang masih nyenyak berdekapan dengan mimpinya sendiri tepat di dalam rangkulan lengan kirinya.  
Dan Tuhan mahatahu bahwa senyum yang mengembang pada wajah dari raga yang nyawanya masih bercecer entah di mana itu memanglah panjatan rasa syukur serta doa pengharapan yang mahabaik.  
Tanpa berniat membangunkan, dengan gerak-gerik yang amat diperhitungkan ia bangkit dan meraih ponsel pintarnya di nakas samping tempat tidur mereka. Alarmnya baru akan berbunyi beberapa menit lagi. Sebuah kebiasaan yang sudah terlanjur membudaya dan mendarah daging. Tanpa berniat membangunkan, dengan langkah berjingkat ia keluar dari kamar mereka dan melangkah dengan sama menuju kamar lain yang berada tepat di seberang kamar mereka.  
Dan Tuhan mahatahu bahwa senyum lainnya yang mengembang pada wajah dari raga yang nyawanya baru separuh terkumpul itu memanglah pendongeng kebahagiaan pada diri sendiri yang paling hakiki.  
Ada nostalgia yang menggila di dalam kepala tatkala telapak kirinya menyentuh papan nama berbahan busa hati buatan sendiri yang menempel menjorok ke sebelah atas pintu kamar di hadapannya, menampilkan nama-nama penghuni kamar tersebut.

 

“Beatrice & Chise”

 

Tangan kanannya meraih kenop dan dengan penuh kehati-hatian ia membuka pintu tersebut, lantas melangkah menghampiri dua sosok mungil yang sudah berdiri-diri di dalam boks tidur masing-masing, tangan-tangan kecil nan rapuh mereka berupaya meraih perhatiannya dengan gelak yang sama-sama memabukkan manisnya.  
Dihampirinya lebih dulu bayi mungil berambut kastanya dan digendongnya dengan lengan kirinya, lantas bayi yang lebih mungil berambut gagak dan digendongnya dengan lengan kanannya. Si bayi kastanya langsung kembali terlelap dalam dekapannya, sedang si bayi gagak sudah sibuk menggigiti kausnya. Dan ia, ia hanya bisa terus tersenyum dan tak henti-hentinya mengecupi puncak kepala-kepala mungil dalam gendongannya seraya melangkah menuruni anak tangga menuju dapur.  
Tidak setiap hari ia bisa menikmati waktu seperti ini. Gila kerja? Relatif. Bisa tidak, bisa ya. Yang jelas, sebagai bentuk sadar diri bahwa biaya hidup tidak akan bekerja dan menutup dirinya sendiri saja jika perlu menghakimi. Maka dari itu, di hari-hari libur seperti Minggu ini, di saat ia bisa puas-puas tidur mengisi ulang tenaganya, ia lebih memilih untuk bangun lebih dulu dari fajar dan sibuk memasak panekuk dan telur dadar sambil terus mondar-mandir menghampiri kursi makan kedua bayi mungilnya, menggumamkan hal-hal nirmakna yang tetap saja membuat keduanya tergelak riang, juga menggenggam lengan-lengan mungil mereka dan menggoyang-goyangkannya dengan sama-sama riang. Mengisi ulang kewarasannya.

 

“Charlotte?”

 

Matanya beralih mengekor sosok malaikat yang perlahan muncul dan mendekat dalam jarak pandangnya. Rambut emasnya yang panjang masih semrawut bau kasur. Meski masih menguap-nguap, sang malaikat langsung saja asyik bermain dengan kedua buah hatinya.  
Dan tetap indah rupawan di matanya.  
Dan hanya membuatnya semakin dalam tenggelam dalam cinta.  
Dan kembali, ia hanya bisa tersenyum menatap pemandangan yang tak ada mampu-mampunya membuatnya kejenuhan barang sedikit juga.  
Seraya menghidangkan sarapan yang berupa satu-satunya masakan yang bisa dibuatnya, ia menyisir rambut lembut milik sang malaikat. Mengecup puncak kepalanya sekaligus mengendus wangi kasur yang masih lengket melekat. Saling menatap. Saling melempar senyum.

 

“Selamat pagi, Ange.”


End file.
